Chirstmastime In Kohona plus 'Lolipop'
by Kurai-Hime
Summary: How will Neji deal when his plans to get Sasuke don't work? Will Sasuke ever love him, or will he be alone forever... SHONENAI WARNING [Hiadus slash Dead]
1. Chapter 1

**Ok… So yeah… I don't own Naruto, or Neji and Sasuke for the matter. This is just a small one-shot and it's a bit OCC so… yeah don't flame please! Also this is my first attempt at a Naruto Fanficish thing… So yeah. It would hep a lot if you reviewed cuz Reviews make me happy. So R&R!  
btw… if you don't like Shonen-ai don't read. Shonen-ai means boyxboy so if you don't like there is a pretty little back button on the top left-hand side of your sceen. So yeah… Read a Review!**

Lollypop

How many days do you get in a week that is nice out? This week there happened to be only one. Today, Saturday, neither Sasuke nor Neji had training so they had to train in the rain all week and the one day there is perfect weather conditions there is no training. Board out of his mind, Uchiha Sasuke sat on the bench in a park licking a lollypop, yes, a lollypop. It was lime flavoured and happened to be the Uchiha avenger's favourite, a random fan girl had thrown it at him with a note attached, though he just chucked the note and started eating the lime treat. He knew the fan girls were hiding in bushes and trees watching him because in their eyes, Sasuke sucking on a lollypop was very hot. He just ignored them though as he does every day. He watched the bird fly past the clouds, wondering why he is wasting his time like this but yet at the same time he feels that if leaves he will miss something. Though what could he possibly miss here?

Hyuuga Neji, one of the strongest ninja's of the Kohona village walked around, no destination in mind. Though how could there be something in his mind when it was filled with thoughts of… somebody. If Hirashi were to find out about this someone fate would definitely bring is life to a painful, disgraceful, end. To Hirashi, loving this person would be a disgrace to the Hyuuga clan, to both the Head and Branch members. This person was Uchiha Sasuke. Yes, a guy. The great Hyuuga Neji, number one rookie, was in love with a guy. But he couldn't help it. When he first saw Sasuke fight during the Chuunin exams he knew why fate really make them both be in the Chuunin exams in the same year. It was because of the Uchiha's grace, strength, and mystery that all showed during his fight. As his thoughts stayed on the topic of Sasuke he realized something, if he were to confess his love for him would he just take it like the fan girls and ignore the confession? Many fan girls show there love for him and if a guy were to do the same he would probably keep that same attitude. As the he approached the park were Sasuke was sitting he was trying to figure out a way to get Sasuke's attention. He figured out his plan though when he saw the raven haired boy… and the lollypop.

Lost in thought about random things like the clouds, Itachi, and how boring boredom is the avenger did not notice Neji approach the bench, nor did he notice him taking a seat. As he thought, Sasuke took the lollypop out of his mouth and held it out to the side, right by Neji. All the older one could think was 'how perfect' as he gently took Sasuke's hand in his own and brought the lollypop up to his mouth. The Raven haired boy snapped to attention as he felt his hand being grasped by another, he looked up to see that it was in fact Neji and that his lime lollypop had just entered the white-eyed boy's mouth. Neji swirled his tongue around the lime-tasting-treat trying to separate the Uchiha's taste from the limeyness as Sasuke blinked in confusion. The Hyuuga was sucking on his lollypop… his lollypop! Neji took the treat out of his mouth and looked at the confused Uchiha, he just stared back. Neji could feel him gazing into his own eyes, getting lost in the pure whiteness.

"Mmm, the lime tasted good but there was something else I tasted that I liked better. You" He leaned forward and captured the younger boy's lips in a kiss. Sasuke's eyes widened in surprise, another male had just kissed him yet… he found himself enjoying it. He let out a soft moan, this gave Neji the perfect opportunity to slip is tongue in and explore every inch of Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke kissed fierily back, but in the end Neji won for dominance. As they broke apart for air they gazed into each other's eyes once again."I felt this would be a better way then any… to tell you that I love you." Sasuke stared wide eyed at Neji, he had just shown a side to him nobody else had ever seen. Sasuke's eyes went back to normal as he let a small smile tug on his lips."I didn't realize it till now but I love you too Neji. I love you." With that the two boys kissed one more time, though this time the kiss was soft and beautiful. A bird circled around them once from ahead and began flying into now setting sun as the two new lovers enjoyed each other's presence.Though the fan girls weren't too happy, most of them either fainted, ran away, or screamed into their hands. News of this was going to spread faster then wildfire but the two boys didn't care, at the moment the world was non-existent except them. A bomb could go off and then wouldn't notice because that is how happy they were, just sitting there knowing fate finally officially brought them together.

-----------------------------------------  
**Don't kill me cuz it's short and sappy please… This is my first attempt and I made it at like 12:00 last weekend. Thy not to be too harsh but… tell me what you think by pressing the little purple button at the bottom of the screen. You know, the one that says Read and Review! Also as soon as I feel that I have enough review I will do another one-shotish this but better some weekend that I can… but sometimes I am busy and there is school work and all that crap… Anyway like I said, please Read and Review!**


	2. Christmastime In Kohona Part One

Disclaimer: Yeah I don't own Naruto…

Note: This will be, NejiSasu of course, but there are going to be parts of NaruHina and mentions of NaruSaku and many other random pairings. Ok anyway this one I shall try to make longer. Read and Review! Btw, I know the second part of the title sounds sad but... I promise this will have a happy ending. Also, I've only seen up to episode 90-something. So some things in here may be wrong for example I hear that near the end Tsunade is teaching Sakura to be a medic nin, in my story though all of team 7 is still being taught by Kakashi even though this takes place after the series. All the stories I make do. -

Note2: Um this may have 2 or 3 parts 'cause its a little to long and complicated to be the oneshot it was originally supposed to be but... oh well I still think its pretty good. If you think it is good also (or even if you don't) Review!.

Edit: The story is going a bit different then expected so it is no longer Christmastime In Kohona - Love and Rejection... Now it is Just Christmastime In Kohona. There will still be love! Just no rejection...

* * *

**_Christmastime In Kohona

* * *

_**

Sasuke,  
I'm holding a Christmas party, and I know that you aren't really the social type but all the best ninja in Kohona will be there. I promise it will be fun, at least try to attend. It will be at _7:30__ tomorrow, I hope that time is ok!_

Your fellow Ninja,  
Ino.

* * *

**

* * *

(Sasuke's POV)**

So I've been invited to another of Ino's parties. Hmm, 7:30; well there isn't anything I'm doing then so I guess I'll go. Maybe Naruto will make a total fool of himself as he usually does, that should be at least somewhat entertaining. I grabbed the note from my front door and stuck it onto the fridge so that I would remember by the time tomorrow came. I grabbed a few Kunai and Shrunken and headed out to the training ground. Now that Itachi was defeated and life was back the way it was before Orochimaru I didn't know what the point was now, but I still kept training. I guess I should stay strong in case our village is attacked again, they may need someone with the sharingan. As I was stepping out the door I noted a strong presence nearby. Still gripping the kunai I tried to figure out who it was, before I could do so though a person came into view. It was Hyuuga Neji, one of the top Ninja in Kohona. I dropped my kunai, just letting them fall onto the floor with a few small clinks as he approached me, silently, coming closer and closer. I started to get a little nervous though I kept my calm look. I don't know why I felt so tense all the sudden but something just felt weird, just the way he was so silent it was awkward.

"What's wrong Uchiha? I'm not here to hurt you baka, why are you so tense all of the sudden?" I blinked in confusion, why was he being so friendly? Sure we aren't enemies but still we barely ever really talk. Neji resumed talking in a calm voice. "I'm just here to ask you about the party, I was asked, or more like forced… to ask people if they were going to the party. I'm pretty sure I'm going, so what about you?" I calmly shrugged my shoulders and mumbled 'yep' as I started moving to get past him. Before I could pass him though I noticed that he was staring upwards at something, he was staring at the top of the doorframe. I looked up also and saw what he was looking at; somebody had hung mistletoe on my door. Both Neji and I brought out eyes down and made contact, there was an odd look in his eyes. He moved a little bit closed so that we were mere inches apart. 'Oh shit' was all I could think as I stepped back, he moved with me. He brought his face closer and closer, I could feel his breath on my lips.

"What do you think you're doing?" I shoved him roughly in the chest, stumbling backwards from confusion my own force. My eyes were still wide and sweat was making hair stick to my forehead. 'What the hell is going on here?' I looked back up at him, my eyes returning to normal though my breathing was still heavy and slightly irregular. Neji looked surprised and somewhat upset; I tried to say something though the knot in my throat was stopping me. After a little bit though I felt that could speak again but when a started, he was already gone. Forgetting about the kunai I had dropped on the floor I ripped the mistletoe off of my door and chucked it into the garbage, stupid Christmas traditions. 'If I ever find out who hung this on my door they are going to be so damn sorry. Ugh, I need a shower.' I walked… well more like speed walked due to frustration… into the bathroom and rid myself of my clothing (AN: Omg! Naked Sasuke drool lol) and stepped into the shower letting the hot water wash away all my thoughts.

After I got out of the shower I walked into my bedroom with nothing on but a towel around my waist, to see Neji, in MY bedroom. I held the towel firmly as I glared at Neji he just smirked as he noted how little was on me. I kept myself calm, forcing myself to not go up and hit Neji in the head so damn hard.

"What the hell are you doing in my bedroom?" I growled as I continued to give him a deathly stare. The Hyuuga kept a calm, almost playful look on his face. "Never mind, just go wait in the living room. Get out of my room, now."

* * *

**(Neji's POV)**

I calmly walked out of the room, as soon as I was out Sasuke slammed the door and I could here him mumbling, something about trespassing. I sat down in one of the two black couches and waited for the Uchiha to come out of his room. I needed to say I was sorry for what had happened earlier, though what I was going to say I wasn't exactly sure yet. I snapped back to reality as I noticed footsteps, I brought my gaze up from the section of floor I was staring at to see Sasuke, fully dressed, sit down on the chair across from me.

"So what is it you came here to say?" he said in a low, yet more calm, voice. I didn't let my face show it but I struggled with what words I should say.

"About this morning, I shouldn't have done that." After I said that I silently got off the couch I was on and started to walk away. I didn't look back but I could almost feel Sasuke try to stop me, though he couldn't find the words and I walked out.

"S-so, um, how'd… it uh… go?" I heard Hinata's quiet stuttery (AN: I know that isn't a word lol!) voice once I reached the training grounds, which is now our meeting place.

"Not quite as we planned. You already know what happened this morning but when I went to apologize…" I told her about Sasuke and how he had just gotten out of the shower and how I messed up on the apology itself.

"Well… th-there is the uh, party t-tomorrow and uh, maybe you could… well maybe do something? Like tell him… about… um, loving him… and you could uh dance and well yeah." I forgot about the party! If I just told him about fate, and how I feel that it brought us together and how much I love him, then he may reject me. But if I get him just a little bit drunk, not enough that he would forget though, I might be able to at least get him to love me back for one night. Hinata and I walked back to the to the Hyuuga manner leaving footprints in the snow, though they we covered as it had started to snow. Just one year ago Hinata and I would not be walking together but it seems that fate as brought the branch and head family together just a bit more so Hinata and I get along a lot better.

"I should have known someone like Sasuke wouldn't have kissed me just because of the mistletoe you hung on his door, if I was in that situation I wouldn't and now that I think of it, Sasuke is a lot like me. We are both known as cold hearted, only-think-of-yourself kind of guys and we are both top ninja's in our age group. Though if he is truly like me, then he should learn to accept it after a while. This sounds really cheesy but... I can feel that this isn't just a crush; I feel that if never loves me back I will never be able to truly live. Will he love me back or will fate be, once again, cruel to me?" I sighed I looked down at my boots in the powdery white snow. Ever since I really started noticing him a few months ago, I've been acting and talking a lot differently.

"A...no... I uh, don't think it s-sounds cheesy. Ah, I um, actually t-think what you said was very... ano... very um, well true... err... nice?" A small smile tugged on my lips as the Hyuuga manor came into view.

"Ano... Neji-nee-san?" Her voice, if possible, was slightly softer then usual.

"Yes Hinata?"

* * *

**Ok…. I have like 8 pages of this done… so this is going to be longer then it was supposed to be… and also believe me, it gets even better once I post the party scene, which I am currently writing. Also… I know it takes be a long time to post things, that's just me. I'm really, really, really sorry if that annoys people but I don't get a lot of time on this computer. I would very much appreciate reviews, and now that I have found out you can I will reply to them from now on. This chapter is short but I felt that was a good place to end it. This is sort of like an into I guess, but the other chappie will be longer… I promise. OH! And if anyone has been wondering about Just Another Anniversary Story, that was on Hiatus due to lack of time and inspiration but I have continued it!**

Sasuke: Why are you embarrassing me in this thing?

Kurai-hime: Um, because it's cute?

Neji: (smirks) I thinks it's very cute, especially the towel thing.

Sasuke: (Growls)

Naruto: HEEEEEY! Why am I not in this!

Kiba, Sakura, Shikamaru, and many others: Why are we not in this?

Kurai-Hime: You will be, ok? (rubs temples) Just wait.

Naruto: Will you put me in the next section if I tell people to review?

Kurai-Hime: …

Naruto: Kurai-Hime wants everyone to review! REVIEW!

Kurai-Hime…


End file.
